ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Conna
Edward "Eddie" Conna , nicknamed Doogie, is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in four episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise. he received no credit for his work. In he visited the set of during the filming of a stunt scene and can be seen in the Star Trek: Insurrection (Special Edition) DVD feature "Anatomy of a Stunt". Conna was born in Durham, North Carolina. In 2007 he co-directed, wrote, and was the executive producer for the vampire action film The Dead Undead in which he also played the role "Doc" and which features Spice Williams-Crosby. Conna has doubled for stars such as , , , , and . Conna has performed in films such as Distant Justice (1992, with Christine Romeo), Me and Veronica (1993, with Mike Starr and stunts by Patricia Tallman), Beverly Hills Cop III (1994), True Lies (1994), Natural Born Killers (1994), Money Train (1995), The Rock (1996), Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997, with Charles Napier, Clint Howard, Brian George, Robin Gammell, Christian Slater, and stunts by Patricia Tallman, Jay Caputo, Bud Davis, Anita Hart, Gary Guercio, Kim Koscki, and Michael Owen), Boogie Nights (1997), Alien: Resurrection (1997, with Ron Perlman and Brad Dourif), Species II (1998, with James Cromwell), Blade (1998), Arlington Road (1999), The General's Daughter (1999, with James Cromwell, Clarence Williams III, and stunts by Joey Box, George Colucci, Ken Lesco, Irving E. Lewis, Dennis Madalone, Bob McGovern, Denney Pierce, Mark Riccardi, Patricia Tallman, Chester E. Tripp III, and Lynn Salvatori), Evolution (2001), Catch Me If You Can (2002), Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003), Taxi (2004), Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2005), Southland Tales (2006, with The Rock, Wallace Shawn, John Larroquette, and stunts by Brian Avery, Jim Halty, Anita Hart, John Meier, Angela Meryl, Mic Rodgers, James Ryan, Thom Williams, Scott Workman, and Boni Yanagisawa), The Last Sentinel (2007), The Invasion (2007), and Hollywood Horror (set for 2008, with Christopher Michael). Among the films he coordinated stunts for are Revamped (2007, with Jeff Rector, Fred Williamson, Carel Struycken, Victor Lundin, Spice Williams-Crosby, and stunts by Ian Eyre), Her Morbid Desires (2007), The Final Curtain (2007), and David and Fatima (set for 2008, with Robert Miano). He has also performed in television series such as Rescue 911, Beverly Hills, 90210 (1990, with stunts by Anita Hart), Baywatch (1995, stunt coordinated by Gregory J. Barnett), Nowhere Man (1995-1996, with Megan Gallagher), Profiler (1997), V.I.P., The X-Files (1998, with stunts by Robert Herron), Six Feet Under (2001), Black Scorpion (22 episodes in 2001, stunt coordinated by Peewee Piemonte), Ally McBeal (2002, with Albert Hall, Alicia Coppola, and Jack Shearer), Angel, Charmed, 7th Heaven (2003, starring Catherine Hicks and Stephen Collins), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997-2002, in thirty episodes, partly stunt coordinated by Jeff Pruitt), Alias (2003), She Spies (2003), CSI: Miami (2004, with David Lee Smith and Vince Deadrick), ER (2005, with Scott Grimes, Leland Orser, Lily Mariye, and stunts by Tony Donno and Danny Downey), and Invasion (2006, with Ivar Brogger). Star Trek appearances File:Ed Conna, Canamar.jpg|Stunt double for Mark Rolston (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Klingon warrior (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Stunt double for Randy Oglesby (uncredited) File:Nazi guard 1 1944.jpg|Nazi guard (uncredited) External links * * Edward Conna at [http://terminator.wikia.com/wiki/ The Terminator Wiki] Conna, Edward Conna, Edward Conna, Edward Conna, Edward